When Life Became Extraordinary
by WriterCrack
Summary: She waited in line for hours to get her book signed. He was interested in signing her heart. A collaboration between WriterCrack and Mrs. Three Legs


"Rick, are you listening?" Two fingers snap in front of his face, taking him out of the trance.

"Yes, Gina. Of course, I am." He wasn't. In fact, he had been trying this new meditation that would drown out all aggravating sounds; things like nails on the chalkboard, dogs barking, and children that are not Alexis. But at that moment it wasn't his harpy of a publisher that had his attention.

There was this gorgeous brunette waiting in line for his autograph. Well, all of the women in line were gorgeous, but there was something special about the last girl in line.

She was tall and thin (but not like sick thin), with legs that went on forever and ever. Her boobs looked like they were made for his hands, and his fingers itched to test out that theory. She kept biting her lower lip, out of shyness perhaps, and he shifted in his seat as his sizeable member made his jeans tight.

Somewhere a dog barks. Oh, wait, that was Gina barking. Or talking. Sometimes they are one and the same. He takes a break from imagining that tall brunette on his sinfully soft sheets - because they are; soft and sinful, with an impractical thread count - and forces himself to sign the book jacket of the giggling woman in front of him. She is giggling a bit too much, so he looks down to what has her attention. Giggler holds a permanent marker out to him, indicating her left boob with one massive areola peeking out from where she has tugged her blouse too far down. He chokes back the puke about to erupt like a volcano from his moutheola, signs 'Patterson You Can Have This' somewhere in the vicinity of her boobage and turns away.

Two more ladies (if you can really call them that) passt by and suddenly She's in front of him.

She holded the book out to him and he swallows back a sigh. He would've happily signed _her_ boobs.

"Hello! What's your name, Beauty?" he asks, holding his pen ready over the empty page.

"Katie," the young woman says gently and his jaw drops. Her voice is like the singing of a thousand angels and he knows he'll have to know more about her.

"Katie with a C or Q?" he asks her.

"Katie with a K, but just one." she tells him.

He hands the book back to her, leaving her to find the little (big) surprise inside the jacket. He doesn't draw his peen for any of his readers, so he hopes Katie-with-a-K appreciates it. He also doesn't give his phone number to everyone. Okay, yes he does, but not since he changed it the third time. Alexis will just have to guess it, in case of emergencies.

"Katie, mind if I ask you a question?"

Her startled eyes meet his in startlement.

"Y-yes."

"You smell amazing. What's that you are wearing?"

"Um, I just had a bag of doritos for lunch."

He takes a whiff as his stomach rumbles. Oh, this could be love.

A not-so-discreet cough draws their attention to his publisher eyeing the young woman with disdain. "If you are quite done here, we do have to go for our dinner meeting."

Oh no she didn't. But she did. She did cockblock little-not-so-little Castle. He looks up to find Katie long gone.

(Transition to the dinner thing.)

He's been stuck at the restaurant with Gina for forever, or longer. He's bored out of his mind and pissed because he didn't get to talk more with Katie.

He's surprised she hasn't called yet. After all, his drawing was very detailed and accurate. He's been practicing.

Suddenly the restaurant door opens and lo and behold! She walks in. She was wearing a super short red dress, just like she wants for him to bang her in the toilet.

He decides right then and there that that's what he'll do. So he gets up from the table (Gina yells something, but he never listened to her anyways) and walks up to Katie.

"You came," he says.

"Yes, twice," she wiggles her fingers apologetically, "but I am totally good for round three with you too"

"I meant you came to the restaurant," he says.

"Oh yes, that too," she demurs, "but I have to tell you, I don't do butt stuff on the first date."

"It's perfectly fine." _Dammit all._ He steps in closer and takes another whiff and has to hold back a groan. "Did you eat Doritos for me again?"

"No, I stopped at Taco Bell and got the nachos," she says.

Before she has a chance to elaborate, he's spinning her around and walking her quickly towards to the unisex restroom.

He locks the door behind them and when he turns to see her, she's already naked. Wowza! She's just as sexy naked as he thought she'd be.

He takes off his pants and shirt and moves to between her legs. She's sitting on the sink. He pats himself on the back that he gotten the idea to put the condom on earlier so it won't take too much of their time now.

"Are you ready?" he asks, because he knows his largeness sometimes scares women.

"Always. Just stick it in." Her answer confirms to him that she really is his soulmate.

He slides into her and lets out a groan. She screams. She's tighter than anyone he's ever been with.

He begins pushing in and out with a rabid speed. She screams more and so does he. It just feels so good.

He never wanted to stop, but then she's screaming even louder that she's coming and he can't hold back anymore.

His sperm jets out of his engorged member so hard he's sure he'd made holes in the condom. He groans and moans as he kisses her. Even more when he tastes the tacos.

They hold on to each other, both moving lazily in the afterglow of the hot, hot sex. He could get used to this. Every day. Maybe twice. He needs to lock this down, fast. _Okay, okay, think of something smooth to say, Rick._

"Your vagina was most superb, m'lady." _Nailed it!_

She is so turned on by his words that she immediately has a second organism.

"Oh Rick-"

"No need for formalities," he smiles. "Mr. Castle will do."

"Oh Castle-"

"Or that. Sure."

"Your words… they make me- oh."

Oh wow, another one.

"Castle, I count - TWO! NOW THREE TIMES! AH AH AH." He is going to have to throw away all of Alexis's Sesame Street dvds.

Before he can react, she is gathering up her things and getting ready to walk out the door.

"Katie, wait!" he stops her right at the door. "Do you want to go to Taco Bell or something? We can continue where we left off."

She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, a gesture that seems like she does often, and considers him for a moment.

"Maybe in a few years, when I'm more emotionally closed off and willing to let you work for my taco."

"Too bad," he smiles, a little sad to see her go. "It would've been great."

She saunters up to him, leans in close and whispers in his ear. "You have no idea."

"Wait, I think I have idea plenty. Like, I completely have the idea. That idea has been fully," he turns in a circle, waving his arms around, " _fully_ , explored, mapped, and claimed for Spain, that's how much I have an idea."

When he turns around, she is gone.

FIN 

* * *

**A/N: No obligation to review, but if you must, please send hate.**


End file.
